


What Nightmares Are Made Of

by dead_not_sleeping



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_not_sleeping/pseuds/dead_not_sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Brennan finds out about Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Nightmares Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw Jurassic World, I wondered what the reactions of the original characters would have been to the fact that they had (re?)built Jurassic Park and planned to open it, so this idea popped into my head. It is Alan/Billy, but very light. I was building a world where Billy became a professor at a small college and Tim Murphy got in contact and ended up working with Billy at said college. In fact I have a lot of that story written, but this one wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. Stupid title, I know, I really hate coming up with them. Rating for some swearing.

He's been getting sideways looks all day, mostly he ignores them, it's the usual, the college is small, and he's famous, though he wishes he could change that.  


He's in the last class of the day and the looks haven't stopped, and the class is quiet, which is strange, considering that they are all freshmen.

“What?” he finally snaps when there is a little over a half an hour left and he's tired of hearing his own voice. There are a lot of shifty eyes, everyone expecting everyone else to say something. “Seriously, what?”

“We were just wondering if you'd heard the news,” a blond girl near the back finally speaks out and every student in front of him seems to suck in a breath at once, wide eyes watching him.

“Ok, what are you talking about?” His question is met with more silence as if they're afraid of his response. “First person who answers gets an automatic fifty percent on the mid-term.” When he's met with more silence, he's shocked. When the answer finally comes, it nearly knocks him off of his feet. “Wanna run that by me again?” he requests as he moves around and sits down behind the desk, unable to stand on his own any longer.

“They're opening Jurassic Park,” it's a different person who repeats the answer this time and Billy still isn't sure he heard right, because seriously, what the fuck? Turning to his computer, he turns it towards him and opens Google, ignoring the whispers from the seats in front of him. 

He stares at the list that comes up, a link to the Jurassic World website is at the top and his hands shake as he grips the mouse, and it hovers over the link for a full fifteen seconds before he clicks on it.

The page opens up to an island from an aerial shot that moves around the lush greenery, a tram suspended on a rail swings from the right of the screen to the left as the view moves further inland. The camera moves over a large compound, several large pens scattered around, including a large pool of water surrounded by a larger, circular fence. The camera moves beyond the compound, and through the jungle, birds and small animals scattering in its wake, and as it goes on, dinosaurs start to appear. As the camera exits the jungle, it stops at a clearing, where several large species are standing, eating leaves or drinking at the serene pool.

A sound that Billy had never wanted to hear again suddenly breaks the silence of the room, as a T-Rex storms into the clearing, roaring loudly.

Billy's hands are shaking where they're resting on the closed lid of his laptop and he's barely able to hold back the bile rising in his throat. 

“Class dismissed,” he says, his voice strained, staring at the top of the computer and he barely registers the shuffling of the students as they leave the room, some bidding him farewell. 

It's nearly a full five minutes before he's able to remove his hands, flexing his fingers and pressing them to his eyes, and he realizes he's still shaking, hard. 

“Oh, god,” he says quietly, he knows he isn't going to get that sound out of his head, and that the nightmares would be back tonight. It might not have been so bad if the sound hadn't been in surround sound, his computer having been hooked up to the speakers in the room, he remembers it had caused some of the students to scream.

Pushing to his feet, he haphazardly shoves his things into his briefcase before exiting the room, pushing his way past the students and trying to make it to his car.

“Billy!” a voice calls out and he turns to find a younger man moving towards him quickly.

“Tim,” he replies and the other man stops a few feet from him and studies his face, worried.

“You've heard.”

“You knew,” Billy accuses, feeling a bit betrayed, Tim had been on Jurassic Park the first time, with Alan.

“I just found out a couple of days ago, I swear.”

“God, how can they do this?” he demands, not really expecting an answer, not like Tim really knows.

“They're greedy bastards, they'll use what they have to make money.”

“Fuckers,” Billy spits and runs a shaking hand over his face.

“You watched the video,” Tim comments and raises a hand and Billy can see it shaking slightly, “it's been three days, I can't sleep and the shakes wont stop.”

“Well at least we're going to keep our psychiatrists busy for a while,” Billy tries for humor, but it falls flat. “Have you talked to anyone else? Ian or Ellie? Lex?”

“I haven't; Lex wouldn't be stupid enough to go to that website, but I haven't heard from anyone else.”

“Oh God, what is Alan going to say?”

“Do you need support?” Tim offers and Billy smiles as much as he can.

“How about you bring Lisa and the kids by tonight, we'll make dinner.” Tim agrees and Billy climbs into his car and sits there for a few minutes before turning it towards home. The only thought in his head 'a lot of people are going to die'.

\-----------------------------------------

“You're home early,” Alan greets him as he steps into their home.

“Yeah, early day,” Billy says and sets his briefcase down and follows the other man into the kitchen. “I invited Tim, Lisa and the kids for dinner.”

“Great,” Alan replies and goes back to preparing said dinner, and after a moment eyes Billy who is sitting on one of the bar stools. “What's up?”

“What do you mean?” Billy asks, nearly jumping a foot at the other man's voice.

“You're staring holes into the fridge, you're home early, something you rarely do, and you're shaking.”

“Shit,” the other man mutters before he clasps his hands in front of him and rests his chin against them, trying to stop the shaking but failing miserably.

“Billy,” Alan says putting down the knife he's using to chop vegetables and turns his full attention to the younger man.

“They're opening Jurassic Park,” Billy blurts out and Alan goes very still. “Alan?” he asks when the other man hasn't moved for nearly a minute.

“They can't,” the other man denies, his voice hard and angry.

“They are,” Billy counters, “they've built it over the old one.”

“Like hell they are, they've been the cause of too many deaths already,” Alan says and strides out of the kitchen, Billy on his heels.

“Alan, what are you doing?” he demands as they make their way into Alan's office and the older man picks up the phone.

“I'm going to call them and give them a piece of my mind,” Alan explains and starts to flip through his address book.

“Alan, you remember what happened last time you did that?” Billy asks, taking the phone from him.

“They gave us money to shut up and go away,” Alan shoots back, making a grab for the phone, but Billy steps away. “Give me the phone Billy.”

“No Alan, as much as I hate to say it, there's nothing we can do, I wish to God there was, but they have the money, and the power to do what they want.” They stare at each other for a long moment, one glaring, one apologetic, before Alan collapses into his chair, his head in his hands.

“A lot of people are going to die Billy,” he says from his palms and Billy sighs before setting the phone down on the desk and leaning against it, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

“I know.”

\-----------------------------------------

Tim, Lisa, his wife, and their two children come over for dinner, it's quiet, at least the adults are, the seven and five year old are playing some sort of game and making a lot of noise. 

They've reached out to everyone, including Eric and the Kirby's; for the most part they'd all heard and had different degrees of reaction. Ian said he wasn't surprised, he didn't agree with it of course, but it was inevitable. Ellie hadn't known, she tended to keep quiet about her experiences and would prefer not to know anything about it. Lex hadn't answered and Eric hadn't wanted to talk about it. He was still dealing with the eight weeks he had spent alone on Isla Sorna even fourteen years after the fact, but he did promise to come out and visit soon.

“I wish there was something we could do to stop them,” Tim says after a long silence and Lisa has gone to find out what their children are up to when they've been quiet too long.

“Nothing will stop them, as we've seen before, they have the money to convince who they need to, to let them do what they want,” Alan responds and the others know that he's right. They'd even silenced Alan; had threatened to sue him and in the same breath offered him more money than he could imagine. With Billy's medical bills piling up, they'd been forced to take the money since InGen shut down any dig Alan tried to start or be a part of. He had twisted it though, had set it up so everyone who had been a victim had money, a monthly stipend in fact, especially those who had lost someone. They also knew that if they caused problems, everyone could lose everything, and some of those they had fought for, couldn't afford to.

“I guess we can only hope that whatever the outcome of this is, it will finally bring to light what kind of monsters they have there,” Tim replies.

“I hope you're talking about InGen and not Jurassic Park,” Billy says with a half smile and receives one in return.

\-----------------------------------------

It's late when their guests leave and Billy is in their room as Alan locks up and turns off lights and the older man finds him sitting on the side of the bed staring at his shaking hands.

“Are you going to be alright?” he asks, moving into the bathroom and hears the other man let out a shaky sigh.

“I don't think I'll be alright until we know how this all turns out, I know that every time that I close my eyes, I'm going to be back on that island.”

“Well,” Alan says as he exits the bathroom, shutting off the light as he goes, “I'll be here to remind you that you aren't.”

“I'm not sure that's very reassuring when you'll be in my nightmares as well,” Billy says, standing to pull back the covers and climbs into the bed.

“Try to get some sleep Billy,” Alan replies, turning off the lamp on the nightstand, casting the room into darkness and pulls the younger man to him, Billy's head resting on his shoulder.

“Night Alan,” the younger man responds, still hearing the roar as he closes his eyes. Both are sure neither of them are going to get any sleep that night, or for many nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish the one explaining Tim's presence in their lives and post it soon.


End file.
